fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade
Jade (ジェイド Jeido) is an S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord, most famously known as Lightning Knight Gallahad (雷騎士のガラハド Raikishi no Garahado) within Fiore for her resemblance to the legendary figure and her amazing skills in both Lightning Magic as well as Requip. She is also member of the rookie team, the Seven Deadly Sins with the designation Lion's Sin of Pride (獅子の罪の傲慢 Shishi no Tsumi no Gōman). Her actual identity that she tries so desperately to hide, is Dame Isabella-Veronica Anbessa De Grande (イサベラ-ベロニカ アンベサ ヅ グランヅ Isabera-Beronica Anbesa Du Gurandu), the crown princess of the Pergrande Kingdom. She was the youngest child born from an affair between the High King and her mother, Sir Gallahad Charlemagne Winchester III, also making her an illegitimate child. A hereditary knight on her mother's side, as soon as she could walk and hold a weapon in her arms, Jade was throughly trained in the art of the sword. Barely considered a teenager, Jade became a proud member of the kingdom's Order of The Lightning Knights after defeating her master in a single strike. She bore exploits unrepeatable by anyone else and was revered by everyone as the White Lion (白獅子 Shirojishi) for her purity, her fierce nature, impeccale swordsmanship but most importantly, her great courage; she was fearless, charging headfirst against an army of demons without a second thought. However, that was a long time ago. She is now feared as the Knight of Treachery (反逆の騎士 Hangyaku no Kishi) and considered the kingdom's greatest traitor, the first knight to go against her oath. Appearance Jade has inherited the superior physical genes that her parents possess, which has shown as thoughout the years, she has blossomed into a great beauty. She bears an appearance that is a combination of both, but with a more striking resemblance to her mother. As a young woman in her late teens, she is fairly tall with a lithe, but slightly curvaceous build that is considered to be still growing. Her bust is usually wrapped in white cloth so as to no get in her way of fighting, while her long and slender legs are hidden by her armor, projecting modesty and proffessionalism required of a knight of her stature. Under the right conditions however, her body is indistinguishable from a males', something which many of her comrades and enemies alike have repeatedly made light of. Despite her long history as a warrior, her face is soft and unblemished, with smooth creamy skin. She generally wears no make-up and considers using it one of the things she is not good at. It has a gorgeous profile with full pink lips, a button nose, and noticeable eyelashes in an overall ambiguous profile befitting a very beautiful female or feminine male. A most destinguishing feature of hers are her large and expressive sea green eyes. Although holding no attachment to her looks, Jade has held a dazzling array of hairstyles over the years. Her current one is rather unique; it is tied in a single braid that circles her head and its end is tied ina ribbon. The front encompasses her forhead with jaw-length bangs framing either side of her face and one cowlick that sticks out of the top of her head. Jade is known to dress modestly and is extremely embarrassed by clothing that show too much skin, so tends not to wear them unless forced to, usually by her crazy sisters and eventually, her guildmates. Her casual wear is a sailor uniform typically worn by young students, although the style is unique to her alone, as it has been custom made. It consists of a long sleeved blouse with a high collar, as well as a pleated skirt that reaches below the knees. The theme is blue and white, much like that of her knightly order. A ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. She also wears long black stockings and blue penny loafers. When she was part of God Eater as its more prominent members, for Jade, it was a time when the "betrayal" she dealt her people was still fresh. At such a time, she had to conceal her identity with greater caution. As per the suggestion of the Guild Master, she changed her style entirely and took on a more masculine appearance. He had her measurements taken and tailored a set of formal suits for her that, combined with her reserved nature, proved to giver her no trouble as she posed as a fairly beautiful man. The suits were in dark colors, mostly. The jacket was long, slightly longer than the average one, custom made to properly mask her feminine waist. It also had slightly puffed up shoulder pads, sewn at the top of the shoulder and fastened between the lining and the outer fabric layer. They would give her the illusion of a broader, more masculine disposition and less sloping shoulders. Underneath, she had a dark grey dress shirt, all buttoned up with a black necktie. The trousers, matching the jacket, were straight with a crease on them because of their tight-fitting nature. Brown loafers were worn as shoes. Their small heels further enhanced her height, beyond that of the average male. Additionally, she wore black leather gloves which hid her feminine hands. Jade kept the a similar hairstyle to what she wears now, although more simpler; the back was shorter with a meduim length ponytail. Currently, as part of Phantom Lord, her battle attire most closely resembles the one she wore as a knight of the Order of The Lightning Knights. It is part dress, part armor and despite how strange it may appear to others, it is quite practical; not to mention comfortable to fight in. It's design is comprised in three layers in old style Victorian fashion. The first layer is considered the frame that holds up the armor itself. It creates volume for the skirt and allows for the expression and distinction of its femininity as well freedom of leg mobility, which is essential in a knight. The material is of a thin, yet flexible alloy that in the face of exerted force, bends its shape rather than attempt to withstand it; all the while making sure not to hamper the movement of its wearers nor damage them. Despite being white, it does not allow for any transparency under and it is interwoven within the second layer as to still keep itself from being "one" dress, not "two". The second layer is the dress itself and its colors showcase the knightly order which it was made for; royal blue with golden edges. The top has poofy shoulder pads and a high collar and as it continues downwards, it splits into a type of "divided skirt" past the lower body, however it does not conform into a type of shorts, but remains simply split in two and uses the first layer to keep the privates hidden. Additionally, she has a darker cloth drapped across the center of the dress, where it is divided. The insignia of the order is embroiled on it, signifying her status as a leader. The third layer is the armor itself and it centers across a corset. Although corsets are generally considered to be harmful peace of clothing that are now obsolete in women's fashion, this one is special. It is not meant to keep the waist slim, nor does it harm its wearer. Due to females not possessing much upper body muscle or fat that can protect them from attacks, it is designed to allow for an easier and faster training in breathing techniques. It is made of the same material as the one of the frame. The main breathing technique practiced with the corset is one that raises the user's organs to the rib cage, protecting them from the enemy's attacks. The components of the armor built around the corset are a cuirass that is separated in multiple parts for easier dismantling when needed. The back however, is not protected as knights of the kingdom fervently follow a code of honor to not attack from behind. They also expect it from their enemy and consider such actions to be a great shame. The bottom of it is decorated in a floral design that resembles wings, with a sort of sword surrounded by a halo on top, which is in its overall center. Near the neck two moons encompass each other, at their side there are two stripes; same blue color. Attached to the corset, but separated from the cuirass, are a pair of plates resembling faulds that protect the waist and hips; they go down to below the knees. On her hands are a pair of plated gauntlets of forearm length and knee length sabatons with tapered points, though not by much. Personality Despite her reputation, Jade is a fairly honest and straghtforward, if somewhat naive, person who lives by the code of honour she swore her life to uphold when she was a knight of the Pergrande Kingdom. The embodiment of conviction, she passionately believes that order and justice go hand-in-hand, and always tries to follow the rules and regulations set upon her by those she considers superior to the letter. Subsequently, she expects the same from others, which marks her as a snob in most people's eyes. Although that kind of perception is highly relative, depending on which side of proverbial "fence" said individual is when it comes to their realtionship with Jade. She is not one to tolerate any form of misbehaviour, and in her time as a knight, many a comrades she has deemed "miscreants", have been severely punished. Said punishments come in the form of duels, where she beats the offenders to submission, forcing them to confess to what they did wrong and repent for it in any way she deems fit. All knights settled their disputes by dueling each other, it was even written as a rule; to the kingdom and its knights, power meant everything. It lead to many of her comrades to be deathly afraid of her and avoiding any confrontation, so as to not incur her wrath. In spite of that, within the military, she is highly respected for being the most fair; when it comes down to it, she will even punish herself should she believe she has done something dishonourable, or has offended someone without warranty. After her leaving the kingdom, such beliefs were radically altered. She has now become more lenient in exercising the rules and tends to be particularly critical of individuals to whom she pledges her loyalties, having accepted that one who is superior in rank or position is not always wise enough for it. The only ones that have earned the honours of being superior in her eyes, are Dante Royard and Gairon; two people whom she has explicit trust and respect for. Although the ferocity with which she punishes the perceived offenders is still pretty much the same; the fear she inspires in her new comrades is also relatively the same. History Magic & Abilities Summoning: Lightning Prison (召喚: 雷獄 Shōkan: Raigoku): Unlocking the power that rests within her bloodline, Jade is granted the capability to summon the prison of the mighty Gainax from the ethereal plain known as Takama-ga-hara (高天原 Plain of High Heaven); the artificial space where he was sealed in centuries ago by the first Lightning Knight Gallahad. *'Contract Fulfillment: Thunderous Valkyrie' (契約履行・轟々ヴァルキリー Keiyaku Rikō: Gōgō Varukirii): Once the condition of summoning the lightning prison of Gainax has been met, Jade is granted the capability of accessing a portion of his power and use it however she wishes. Gainax however, being who he is and with the power he possesses, has decided he will only grant her said power through a special, custom made armor approved by him. It's appearence is of a modern sefuku worn by adolescent girls, much to his perverted tastes and Jade's shame filled displeasure. Her most unique feature is her extremely long, sun colored hair, tied in twin-tails, with the beginning of which possessing spikes in fashion similar to lighning bolts, further accenuating the origin of her powers. The top of the outfit consists of a white, short sleeved and half unbuttoned blouse that shows her well toned stomach. Attached to it is a sailor style collar in dark navy blue with two lighter shade lines of the same color running across the edge. The short sleeves are folded in the same color, however with only one line across their edges. There is a golden colored and square shaped plate attached to each sleeve. A dark orange neckerchief is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse through a golden colored metallic woggle. It stands right between her bountiful breasts which she isn't allowed to hide behind the restrictive bandages she would normally wear. Downwards from the collar runs a golden colored leather strap that would be normally used to tie up the midriff area of her blouse. The bottom consists of a simple, dangerously short pleated skirt in black color. Black colored, elbow length gloves cover her arms with while thigh length kneesocks cover her legs with simple white and black shoes. :*'Synchronization': Once a connection has been established, Jade and Gainax will first begin to synchronize their magical energies with a partial possession on the beast's part. His consciousness will merge with her, through which Gainax will control the flow of magic that enters her body, making sure it doesn't overwhelm and kill her. When that happens, he gains access to her senses, seeing what she sees, hearing what she hears, etc. It is to be known that, because he has gone through numerous such synchronizations, eventually, Gainax, who has experienced the minds of the previous knights, managed to gain sentient intelligence himself. His personality combines aspects of the previous knights, forming one that fits an eccentric and flaboyant individual with a overly dramatic sense of flair. :*'Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air' (天挺空羅, Tenteikūra): An immensely powerful spell, classified as Absolute Territory (絶対領域, Zettai Ryōiki) due to its all encompassing range. She creates a field of highly condensed orbs of lightning that are meant to surround her immediate vicinity completely, preventing enemies from getting close enough to cause damage. They are incredibly unstable and merely coming into contact with one of them will cause it to explode, which given the distance between each, can cause a chain reacion with all of them, creating a large explosion. The full power of the spell is incredible, as she once erased an entire forest. Jade's mastery over the spell allows to utilize it in numerous ways, granting versatility and flexibility that make her a complete nightmare on the battlefield. Although not having done it yet, her allies have theorised that under the right circumstances, she can fight against an entire army. If she so chooses, Jade can make the orbs explode intentionally and can also control the power of the blast so as to not set the others off, making getting close to her very difficult. She is also capable of directing their movement and can even remove or create new ones at will, although there can only be no more than a fixed number of them at a time. The amount is dependent on how much magic Gainax will allow her to use. Jade cannot exceed a certain range, or the orbs will simply vanish. Primarily, Jade employs a simple, yet effective strategy of moving each orb in accordance with the enemy's real time position, like pieces on a chess board. ::*'Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon' (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō) ::*'Pear Blossoms in the Storm' (暴風 梨花, Bōfū Rika): Meant to increase the range at which she can attack her enemies, Jade converts the orbs into beams of lightning which she fires off at incredible speeds... Natural Abilities : Trained ever since since she could first hold a weapon in her hands, Jade is regarded as one of the most accomplished practitioners in the art of the sword. Her skill is aggressive and fast paced, as taught to her by her mother, employing intricate footwork to position herself... Equipment Durandal: The Peerless Sword (デュランダル: 絶世の名剣 Dyurandaru: Zessei no Meiken) is the ritually forged, ancient blade of legend, said to have been forged by real fairies for the very first High King of the Pergrande Kingdom, keeping the ruling family in power for hundreds of years by making them invincible in combat. Legend has it, that the blade is so perfectly forged that its balance and alignment make it so that it can split the path of light. Considering that while not in use, it is invisible to the naked eye, the possibility may not be that far fetched. It is considered to be the sharpest weapon ever made and the only power it has yet to not be capable of completely overcoming, seems to be the demonic shield; Aegis. Although since Jade rarely uses it, prefering to use other weapons at her disposal, its true power has yet to be determined. Bayard: The Phantom War Horse (ベイヤード: 幻影戦馬 Beiyādo: Gen'ei Senba): Aegis: Demonic Defender of the State (アエジス: 護国の鬼将 Aejisu: Gokoku no Oni Shō): Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Phantom Lord